The invention relates generally to sensors, and more specifically to reduction of non-linearity errors in automotive pressure sensors.
Pressure sensors are widely used in automotive systems. In general, an automotive pressure sensor (APT) is a capacitive-based sensor that provides a linear voltage output directly proportional to applied pressure. Because of the construction of a capacitive pressure element, and particularly a parallel plate configuration, capacitance to voltage or digital conversion may lead to significant non-linearity errors.
What is a needed is a method that reduces APT non-linearity.